


Relaxing

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You just want to cuddle with Clint.





	Relaxing

You sighed sleepily, cuddling further into Clints embrace. It wasn't as often as you wished that he stayed in bed with you until you woke up. He was awake, you knew, but he kept his eyes closed, basking in the warmth and comfort of your bed. It was quiet, not even the ticking of a clock. Just the even breathing of you and him. You didn't want to say anything, because if you did, this moment would be destroyed. Moments like these were far too rare and beautiful to be disturbed.

A hand found its way onto the back of your head. Fingertips carefully stroked your scalp on soothing, slow motions. You kissed the spot where his neck met his shoulder. He replied with a kiss to your forehead. This exchange of kisses went on for a while.

You've nearly fallen asleep again. "We should get up", Clint whispered. You nodded, but didn't move. It was quiet for a few more moments. "Do you want to spend the day on the couch in our pyjamas watching movies?" You nodded again, still not moving. Clint chuckled. "Want me to carry you?" You nodded again, now giggling. Clint sat up, sliding you to the edge of the bed before standing up. Then he picked you up bridal style, laughing at your little squeal. "To the couch!", you laughed, pointing to the door. Clint laughed, doing what you told him. Gosh, you loved this man.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
